Viginti
Viginti, a bearded vulture, is the bird spirit representing healing and the number 20. Personality A well mannered bird, Viginti a rather cheerful in her euphemisms. Being rather friendly and approachable, those she's gained trust with. She acts meeker around strangers, donging newcomers, until properly introduced. Acting cautiously around stressful situation, almost being boring and dull to others sometimes. A lot of her actions can be seen as a bore or tedious, Viginiti wanting to live in a calm and quiet environment. The large bird caring for those around her deeply, wanting to help them with anything and everything. Being mature, but still sloppy in some cases. Vigi not much of a risk taker or daredevil, wanting to stay comfortable. She does act as a shoulder to lean on and someone to listen, as well-disposed as she is; she can be a bit of a bubble head,to a point her lounging around can be considered a hobby. She still tries to help, wanting to be mature and an ‘adult’. Viginti is rather stoic in nature, but even with her own wisdom. She will do stressful activities,until she is burnt out. In the few times she is angered or enraged, Viginti more often than not, red faced and irritated.Vigi has a hard time at properly venting her anger, allowing it to boil and cook over time, Morning glory being the one to vent it out for her. It has been noted that Viginti has been known to make personal threats to herself, but in most cases is said in her normal tone of voice. The older Viginti is more mild in her emotions, becoming less caught up in them then the younger Viginti. She does however, radiate a strong aura of confidence around her, as well as some intimidation. Morning has learned to be better organized with her time; her burnouts being few and far between. With her older age her patience has strained itself, leaving her to go into outbursts of anger. Being more foul mouthed of the two, while becoming more activity. As she’s come to expect more from those around her, not finding what she thinks could be their peak, she will often snap at them, becoming demanding to a degree. However, she does it from some kind of want to help those around her, even at the cost of her friendly nature. Viginti makes it her own goal, to get others to work and on and on, Her goal to better them. The younger Viginti being the push to older Viginti’s drive. The two representing the two sides of healing, between physical and mental health. Bird Appearance In her bird form, she takes the appearance of a bearded vulture. Her height in the form is 4 feet in height, while holding a wing span of 8 feet in length. For her feathers they are originally a creamy white color, with dark brown edges and a golden undertone to each feather.. This feature most prominently on her wings, the orange to bright salmon coloring coming from the times she used bones on her feathers. The calcium, iron pools, and red mud affecting her coloring. For her eyes they are a piercing pinkl, with dark brown sideburns along her eyes and beak. Vigint’s talons and beak are something to write home about, her talons being sharp enough to scratch skin. Her beak bending strong enough to crack smaller bones. Human Appearance Taking the form similar to a 16 year old girl. Viginti has a rather short stature, standing at the pocket size of 5’2. Her clothes have a more modern taste to them, following many trends of the recent 2000s and 2010s with them. Her current wear being that of a ruffled top and a small side cut. The ruffled top is a pale white, it’s straps being the same color. While the bottom is a soft salmon color to it, a small slit made on the right of her. The slit has a soft fabric going over itself, while two golden buttons atop of it. Viginti has a fair complexion during the summer months, her more tan look coming from the winter; light blush dances across her cheeks, eblows, and knees. Her face being heart shaped, , the light blush on her cheeks complimenting her pinkish eyes. Viginti’s eyes having a heavy amount of eyelashes, small eyebrows hidden under her bangs. Vigitni’s short and neck length hair being rather thick, as it has a warm, reddish, hue to it. Her green headband around her had, her bangs long enough to cover her eyes. Certain times in history, Viginti has made a large growth, Between her younger appearance and one of that of a young woman in her mid-twenties. Between these changes, her hair grows and goes down to her thighs. The same green headband now wrapped around a large portion of her hair, holding itself like a wrapped ribbon around her hair.. Her own body growing in size to that of 5’11, gaining more height and building a more muscular and fit body. Viginti’s body shape became more curved, her clothes fitting her in this fashion. She wears a darker pinkish salmon colored dress that carries a golden trim along its side, while having one sleeve cut. It is cut to her left shoulder, revealing her right arm and chest to a degree. This older looking Vigi wearing her same boots, as they reach further up her knees. As with time her face became sharper and lost most of its baby fat, while her eyes have narrowed and are decorated by dark makeup. Alter-Spirit Appearance Viginti’s human night appearance isn’t a radical change, her hair and body staying the same. Salvia can be seen wearing a much longer and greener dress, the dress leaving trailing behind it; the dress being cut from her back and tied around her neck. An opalescent quality follows it’s trim, where a long sash put around her waist, the same navy blue color as her headband. Her wing draping themselves behind her back, her wings seem too large for her body. The wings having a dark brown coloring to them, contrasting against her white dress deeply. With her older appearance, her dress greatly shortens. It coming up to her knees, while following the same cut and color. Origin Story Ever since Viginti had some form of consciousness. She had been alone, only to raise herself in the human world. One of the few things that she’d known, was that she’d been made to serve humanity. So for many years Viginti took on the form of an androgynous humans, there being no questioning for their appearance or gender during these times. Viginti being seen as a healer to all to those thousands of years ago in old Europe (before it had received its name). They stay like this for hundreds of years, until they’d come to live with a small town in the growing Roman empire. Which is where the bird had spent most of her time, slowly finding herself in a small village.The old bird slowly coming to release over a period of years, their own femininity. Having never thought of that side in years, only until the bird had finally rested did it come back. During this time this is when Viginti developed a form more similar to females, but still kept a bit of her old androgynous self. The rest of the origin story is unknown. Abilities Unknown. Other Theme song: Lovefool by the Cardigans Voice Actor: Sarah Stiles * She is known to eat inedible objects such as rocks, gems, metals, and other minerals, just to keep up with her fast metabolism. * Viginti has a sisterly bond with the bird known as Trevigen, Morning glory seemingly like the bird more than her smaller counterparts. * She is a foodie at heart, as she is always seen with a snack of some kind. * Viginti in her much younger form, carries a lisp of some kind. Her Is slurring, whole her R’s sounding more like Ws. * It has also been found that she is related to Shat, the bird of connections. * Viginti and Morning glory owns several different types of guns. All a bright pink and each of them being a Glock 43X, AK-103,, Semi automatic Stoeger m3500, P90, Remington M870 Breacher, and a percussion pistol Category:Bird Spirits Category:Spirits